mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Humanity's Course 2 (Map Game)
Humanity's Course 2 is a sequel to the original map game, Humanity's Course on Future Wikia. I, AllThingsCombined was the head mod on that map game and I felt like it needed a sequel; and here I am! Rules (PLEASE READ BEFORE JOINING) *'No cursing or foul language', you will be removed from the map game *'No racist comments', you will also be removed from the map game *Every 30 years will be archived on a separate page *The game creator's word overrides all others *The head mod's word overrides all except the game creators *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section *'Please stay active!' Check back at least every 2 days! *If you do not play at least 10 turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST GET PERMISSION BY THE GAME CREATOR!! *'STAY PLAUSIBLE' *'After 3 implausibilities, you will be banned' *Both parties must agree to an alliance *'PLEASE! PUT YOUR COUNTRIES' FLAG BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE BULLET LIST!' *'HAVE FUN!' Mods *''Game Creator:'' AllThingsCombined *''Head Mod:'' Sidewinder291102 *''Map Mod:'' Trish pt7 *''Mod:'' Derpmaster21 Apply for Modships Here: ''(currently closed)'' Backstory Situation in 2016 Earth is at a very crucial point at this moment in time. In the United States, the presidential election is underway and the winner will possibly change the world for the better or for the worse. Meanwhile, Great Britain is deciding weather or not to leave the European Union, putting the Schengen Agreement in danger for all European Union Members. In West Europe, countries are growing more scared of Russia as they tease them and show off their military might. In the Middle East, it is total ciaos. Palestine and Israel are at each other's throats, with one wrong move could result in war; the Islamic State (aka ISIS) is taking over Iraq and Syria by the day with the United States supporting Kurdish Rebels, and Russia supporting Syrian President Assad's regime. Map Nations * United States - '''AllThingsCombined * '''Germany - Epic * Portugal ''' - User:KingSepron * '''Israel - lord falconis * Australia- Trish pt7 (talk) 23:02, June 12, 2016 (UTC) * Norway-NYEHEHEHEHEH * Republic of North Korea Rebel Group: User:Derpmaster21 * Mexico: Hexarafi * Malaŵi:Oliviaolivs (talk) 17:13, June 17, 2016 (UTC) * UK-User:Will Grigg's on fire *Syrian Rebels:Bozistan Fallen/Occupied/Former Nations/Regions Articles *Treaties :Humanity's Course 2 (Map Game) Archives Game play 2016 * Ukraine: With the resignation of Arseniy Yatsenyuk as Prime Minister, the Chairman of the Verkhovna Rada, Volodymyr Groysman is appointed in place of Yatsenyuk. New Prime Minister Groysman announces that for the rest of his term as PM, he will fight corruption issues in the Government that had lead to Yatsenyuk's resignation; along with building closer relations with the European Union. President Poroshenko announces that he will introduce a bill to the Verkhovna Rada that will use PM Groysman's ideas about fighting corruption across Ukraine forever. The bill is called "antykoruptsiyna Bill (eng: Anti-Corruption Bill)" that will require all office holders to be examined and checked for corruption, along with checking all finances during their camping to be elected to the office. The bill will take effect in the following year. Also, President Poroshenko sends 1,560 National Guard troops to the Donbass region to fight the Pro-Russian rebels that have been pushing and almost taking over all of the Donbass region. Poroshenko announces that voting in any election will be not held in rebel held regions until the rebellion is over. Yatsenyuk wants to move troops into the Russian held Crimea, which is starting to gain steam in the Rada. * Germany:'We upgrade our military.'We ask Austria, the Czecks, Italy, Bosnia, Croatia, Hungary, and Slovakia to join us in a new nation called Europa. **'Governments of Austria, Czech Republic, Italy, Bosnia, Croatia, Hungary, and Slovakia:' All 7 countries deny the request, preferring to remain sovereign. **I just want to see the RNG for this. ***On a separate note, theoretically Bosnia is a bit of a difficult one due to the Islamic Bosnian ethnic group, but Austria could be taken easier since they are a form of Germanic people. Trish pt7 (talk) 03:47, June 13, 2016 (UTC) * Australia- We continue to keep a close eye on Islamic immigrants. A 2 year Australian Outback road upgrade and repair project starts takes place. Corruption and urban drug use are cracked down on, especially in Sidney and Melbourne. Plans are set forth for closer relations with Papua New Guinea, Vanuatu, the Solomon Islands and New Zealand. Trade deals and treaty of friendship are offered to Papua New Guinea, Vanuatu, the Solomon Islands and New Zealand. A new frigate is built in Perth and the city's harbour is expanded. Spasers, Masers and MOSFET metal–oxide–semiconductor field-effect transistors are all to be developed and perfected over the next 2 years. * Israel We build 5 new churches, 2 of them to Islam, 2 to Judaism, and 1 to Christianity. We also make 23 new tanks, and attempt a removal of all Palestine. We offer 20 thousand dollars to Egypt for Sinai Peninsula. MOD RESPONSE needed **'Government of Egypt:' Egyptian Prime Minister, Sherif Ismail responds, saying that "The Arab Republic of Egypt will allow the State of Israel a portion but not all Sinai Peninsula." Israel gains ~2,000 population. * Norway:We ask neighboring countries Sweden, Denmark, Iceland and Finland if they want to merge into a more powerful Republic of Scandinavia. We also begin upgrading military. We ask Germany for trade ties. **'Governments of Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, and Finland:' The governments of Sweden, Denmark, and Finland state that they are considering joining but will hold a referendum next year to decide. However, the Republic of Iceland accepts the offer immediately and cedes their land to the Kingdom of Norway. Norway gains ~334,000 population. 2017 * Australia- We propose a bigger and greater unified federal nation that covers Australia, The Solomon Islands, New Zealand, Vanuatu and Papua New Guinea (Mod response please). Our soccer and cricket teams go under extensive training. Mobile phones networks expand in the outback. **'Governments of Solomon Islands, New Zealand, Vanuatu, and Papua New Guinea:' The Solomon Islands and Vanuatu accept and cede the land to Australia. New Zealand and Papua New Guinea want to accept by Great Britain halts the decision, preffering New Zealand and Papua New Guinea stay sovereign. * Norway: We begin work on a particle collider in Trondheim, the Southern Trondheim Particle Accelerator. It will exceed the LHC circumference by 10 kilometers, making it the largest particle accelerator. With the guidance of the engineers that designed and constructed the LHC and our finest scientists, we shall attempt to understand sub-atomic particles. We also have established a Low Emission Act, where all emissions wil be cut down by 70%, and we are hoping to achieve this goal by 2021, since we have already commuted to zero deforestation a while back. We start constructing geothermal power plants in the Icelandic Region, and an underwater "electric pole" to send electricity from Iceland to Norway. We also start creating designs for nuclear fusion plants, and we expect them to be up and running before 2020. *'Israel: '''we construct 2 mosques, and 3 churches. We also work on energy and work to see if there is a way to seperate energy from matter. We begin our experiment with photons. ** '''Australia Dip'-We offer a trade deal to Israel. ** Norway: We would like to help Israel in their experiment. They are welcome to use our facilities if needed and the STPA when completed. We also send the designs for a nuclear fusion plant in case they are dealing with an energy crisis. ** Australia- We would also like to help Israel in their experiment. *'Mod Event:' The referendum takes place in Sweden, Denmark, and Finland. In Sweden, the votes are 3,765,548 Yes and 967,438 No, Sweden agrees to join the union. In Denmark, the votes are 2,500,760 Yes and 10,348 No, Denmark joins the union. In Finland, the votes are 470,800 Yes and 789,436 No, Finland remains sovereign. *'Germany:'We upgrade our military.We request Scandinavia join us as the Scandinavian Area this means that the German Area shall exist as well (You can still play as your nation). The New Nation shall be called the European Confederacy with one military. We invade Austria and the Czechs saying we only want European Unity. ** Australia- The Australian PM says that we will remain generally neutral on European issues. He is concerned by the Germans are expanding violently, while Australia dose it peacefully. They do note in Germany's defense that it seemed odd that all the nations that were asked did not want join in. While it was apparent that most nations would at least theoretically want to stay independent, 3 were of particular note. Bosnia was a lost cause due to the Islamic\Bosnian ethnic group and the Czech Republic has bad memories of what Germany did to them in World War 2, but Austria could have been persuaded to join given time since they are a form of Germanic people. It is not difficult to fix knife edge referendum results (the 2016 presidential result was rumored in real life to be rigged with ~49,000 fake Green votes). We welcome the Solomon Islands and Vanuatu in to our federal union. ** Norway: We accept Germany's offer only on the terms that they will resolve their expansion peacefully, and we will have a conference on this with the other sovereign nations. *Israel: we are grateful for Australian and Scandinavia aid. We accept it and send a few radioactive specimens to Norway lab, and attempt to find a way to "accelerate" the matter to 1/100th the speed of light, according to the lab theory that was developed... * Republic of North Korea (Rebel Group): 'For years we thought that North Korea was great. That's what the Kim rulers taught us. The government outlawed all communications with the outside world. But there has been an underground movement to communicate with the outside world. We know now that all that the Kim rulers have taught us is rubbish lies. We want to make North Korea actually great. Our rebel group has slowly been picking up steam, and we now have 215,000 followers who are willing to risk their lives for this rebel group. We ask for help from South Korea and the Western world 'Response. ** Australia Dip- We offer financial help and political support to the Republic of North Korea (Rebel Group). ** United States diplomacy: (Secret) We give the North Korean Rebels 2.7 billion US dollars for supplies. The US will have to keep this a secret to prevent war between North Korea and the US (Secret) **'Rep. of North Korea (Rebel Group) Dip: '''We thank Australia for their help. * '''United States:' Hillary Clinton is inaugurated as the 45th President of the United States, making her the first woman to become president in American history. Foreign Policy is a big player in politics in the United States ever since Germany invaded Czech Republic and Austria. President Clinton does not want to go to war, not yet at least; but she does have the navy blockade all German ports for the time being and American troops entering the Czech and Austrian capital to protect their government. President Clinton does not want to be the one to start the war. At her first State of the Union Address, she states, "I do not care if Germany wants to invade Austria and Czech Republic for quote on quote 'German Unification', those people have the right to be free and we will not let you come in their way." In the Middle East, Kurdish rebels are continuously getting money from the United States for weapons and other supplies, Clinton re-establishes the training program for the Kurdish fighters by US troops that was ended 2 years ago by former President Barack Obama. Along with the Kurdish Rebels, the US army makes a big push for the capital of ISIS, Al-Raqqah with military invasion along with airstrikes at key ISIS government targets. The US Army's main target is for the Deputy ISIS Commander in Iraq, Abu Fatima al-Jaheishi since he was reported in the capital for an important meeting. President Clinton announces also at the State of the Union that, "The Middle East will have peace, I promise that." The Secretary of Defense announces that all US troops have been moved out of Afghanistan; with half returning home and the other half being moved to Iraq and Syria to combat ISIS. Democratic senators in the Senate are attempting to push for a bill nicknamed, "Abortions Rights Act" which would end discrimination against women that have had an abortion, along with having abortions being completely available in all 50 states; and the states cannot make their own abortion rules only the Federal Government can pass legislation in Congress to make any changes in the state in question. President Clinton has announced full support of the Abortion Rights Act. ** Australian Dip- We offer financial help and political support to the Kurds. 1,000 troops, 10 fighters and 10 ground attack aircraft join the American attack on the capital of ISIS, Al-Raqqah. We offer a trade deal to the USA. * Republic of North Korea (Rebel Group): '''As the entire nation of North Korea celebrates Kim Jong Il's birthday, we have peacefully seized bits of land along the coastline by persuading the locals to join us. We now have 358,000 followers. With Australian financial aid, we have been able to purchase better guns and bombs, allowing us to capture more land. This is our land as it is now: * '''Norway: We support the North Korean Rebel Group for their means of peaceful expansion. We want to establish peace and trade ties and a discount on weapons in should things go south with their expansion. We have built an underwater electrical grid to send excess Icelandic geothermal energy to the mainland, an engineering feat comparable to that of the construction of the Panama Canal. We start developing a space program and ask if any countries want to join us in this endeavor. We expect to have colonies on the moon by spring 2021. ** Australia Dip-We offer a trade deal to Norway. *'German D:'We will expand peacefully in the future.So now you are the Scandinavian Zone within the European Confederation. ** Australia Dip-We offer a trade deal to Germany. * Republic of North Korea (Rebel Group): ' We have persuaded more locals to join us and we now number approximately 500,000. We have taken a whole lot of land and are now on the borders of three major cities: Haeju, Kaesong, and Chongjin, having surrounded the former two. The North Korean army has now discovered us, which means that we can't expand as quickly as we used to, but the North Koreans think of us as a small, petty rebel group and is not taking us seriously yet. This is our land as of March 30th: **'United States Diplomacy: With the rebellion progressing in North Korea, President Clinton orders 1,200 more US troops to stand at the DMZ border between North Korea and South Korea. We do this in case North Korea makes a desperate move and decide to invade South Korea. She also has the USS Coronado and the USS Curtis Wilbur (who were both based near North Korea) patrol the Yellow Sea and the Sea of Japan. (Secret) We pressure the Chinese and the Russians not to protect the North Koreans in case a war breaks out (Secret). * Australia- We make a short comedy movie about a gay Kilguoorie dingo and it's inter-personal relationship with a gay wombat from Adelaide. ** Australia Dip-We offer a trade deal to Singapore, Tuvalu, Jordan and New Zealand (mod response needed). We continue to keep a close eye on Islamic immigrants. *** Australia Secret dip to Republic of North Korea (Rebel Group):- We will help you with even more cash and some food supplies. **** Australia (secret subversive special ops stuff)- We smuggle 50 hand-grenades, 500 anti-Kim leaflets and 20 military radios to the Republic of North Korea (rebel group) zone. ****'Rep. of NK rebels (secret): We thank Australia for their help and buy the movie about the gay dingo and wombat but change the dingo into Kim Jong Un and the wombat as Hitler for propaganda purposes.' **'Israeli dip: '''we give 10000 us dollars to the rebels in n. Korea, as well as giving them 12 tanks. **Israel: we send a small force of fighters to a. Fight isis, and b. Rebuild syria. We also make a some key discoveries, but were not sure what the mean yet... ** '''Australia Dip'-We offer a trade deal to Israel and Mexico. *** Mexican Diplomacy: We accept Australia offer. *'Portugal: '''Seeing how the world around us has become orientated around expansion, we offer Spain 100,000 euros to '''buy the canary isles. (mod response needed)' We also provide food supplies and clothing to the North Korean Rebels, fearing military aid could cause a Chinese interference. *'Malaŵi':Farming sugarcane, cotton, tea, corn, potatoes, sorghum, cattle and goats is ammped up. There is a very high risk for major the infectious diseases bacterial and protozoal diarrhoea, hepatitis A, typhoid fever, malaria, plague, schistosomiasis, and rabies; so we start a public education campaing. pharmaceutical manufacturing is invested in. Exploratory drilling in progress for stating the mining of new mines for amethyst crystals. Football game playing pitches, roads and schools are upgraded. All western hair salons are nationalised and only native Negroid hair styles are alowed. We want a trade deal with- Germany, Israel, Portugal, Australia and the USA. ** Australia Dip- We agree with Malawi's deal. 2018 As Germany has surprised the world with their invasion of Austria and the Czech Republic, angering the United States and NATO in general, North Korean rebels are gaining land in their quest to overthrow Kim-Jung Un. Along with Sweden, Denmark, and Iceland forming with Norway, the world does seem to be changing. * Australia- We continue to keep a close eye on Islamic immigrants. The Solomon Islands and Vanuatu have an increased mobile phone coverage and more fishing boats. Coal and iron mining increases in Australia proper. A minor rocket launch site is built near Darwin and a weather satellite is launched 9 months later. A manned space program is formally launched, with a space station planned for 2024 and Alice Springs launch site ready by 2023. An Australian ASAS special forces unit blows up a North Korean government arms dump in Namp'o and Seppo. They then leave as covertly as they arrived one day later. *'MOD EVENT:' The North Korean's take the bombing of their arms dump as an act of war, and point suspicions at either the rebels or South Korea. Kim-Jung un orders a mass execution of all political prisoners held in North Korean lobour camps, resulting in the deaths of over 100,000 political prisoners from countries around the world. North Korean government officials are able to hack into a few news stations around the world, including Australia. Also the North Korean's begin shelling American and South Korean troops at the DMZ, resulting in a brief but fierce fire fight between North Korean troops and American and South Korean troops. ** Australia response- We hack the web site of Air Koryo and shut it down until N. Korea can fix the computers (something they don't have all that much of). 2,000 rifles, 20 army radio sets, $(As)1,500,000, 500 pistols and 100 grenades are are sent to help the Republic of North Korea (Rebel Group): A satirical TV show is made in Australia so as to vilify the Kims and make Aussies think they are evil (most Aussies ready think this anyhow). We keep a close eye on Korean immigrants. ** Australia Secret Diplomacy- We pledge to defend South Korea, East Timor and Japan. We also offer them a trade deal. It is the Melbourne Accords (Mod response on trade deals). ***'Mod Response:' South Korea, East Timor, and Japan thank Australia for their support and agree to the trade deal between the four countries. ** Australia Dip-We offer a trade deal (the Cairns Agreement) to Singapore, Tuvalu, Narau, Jordan and New Zealand (mod response needed). **'Mod Response': All countries accept the trade deal. * Norway:We are shocked by Germany's move to invade Austria and the Czech Republic, but we do not say anything to Germany or exit the European Confederation in case they invade us. (Begin Secret)We ask other countries to help do something about Germany because we don't want to get involved.(End Secret) We have started constructing the rockets that will help establish a lunar colony in Oslo. Construction of the STPA is going smoothly, and will probably be finished in 2019. Germany has started to influence us with the idea of unity through force, and we upgrade our military in the region as the European Federation has only one military. We accept Australia's trade deal, and send more financial and military support to the North Korean Rebels. **'United States Diplomacy: (Secret) We put our full support behind Norway, and that Germany will be "handled" (Secret)' President Hillary Clinton recalls the German abassador and shuts down the German embassy in Washington D.C. until further notice. *'Israel: '''we send an airstrike at ISIS's stronghold in Aleppo. We ask Syria to ally with us into the Jerusalem pact. We also restrict all forms of religion/atheism exept Islam, Christianity, or Judaism. We will offer 10000 dollars for more of Sinai. And as well, ask Turkey for Cyprus. **'Mod Response:' Egypt declines the offer, not wanting to give any more of the Sinai Penninsula as they feel that the area is vital for them. Turkey declines the offer by Israel to take Cyprus saying, "You would need a whole lot more money to get Cyprus." Syria agrees to join the Jerusalum Pact. ***Unless somthing has changed in the game's world, only northern Cyprus is Turkish held, the south is an independent Greek nation and the UK owns 2 towns near a UK airforce base.Trish pt7 (talk) 14:59, June 18, 2016 (UTC) ***I would like to know is "Syria" all non ISIS factions, FSA, Assad or the PPU?Trish pt7 (talk) 23:51, June 21, 2016 (UTC) * '''Mexico:' We start build up our military. We ask United States and Canada for alliance. Needed. We condemn German action for their invasion to Austria and Czech Republic. We pull our ambassador from Germany. We also condemn "evil country" North Korean action and we do the same action as we do to Germany. So we start send financial aid to NK rebels and South Korea to fight "evil" North Korea. We recruit more 5,000 troops and add more equipment. We continue hunt mafia in Mexican Drug War. We increase our agricultural, petroleum, and metal production to boost our economy. We ask for trade to Israel and Norway. and Norway Response Needed. ** Norway Dip: We accept Mexico's trade offer. **'Canada Response (Mod)':We accept the alliance. **'United States Diplomacy:' President Clinton accepts the alliance with Mexico *''Portugal:'No one has responded to my offer to buy the Canary Isles (in the bottom of 2017). **'''Mod Response: After long consideration, the Spanish government decides to sell the Canary Isles, but for 225%the original price. ** Australia Dip-We offer a trade deal to Portugal. * Norway: We continue upgrading military and start building more oil rigs off the coast of the Norwegian Sea. We are considering another Artic Expedition. (Secret) We thank the US for their support and promise them land when we crush Germany. We begin planning an assault and an alliance with the Germans who disagree with the government much like the North Korean Rebel Group. Operation High Castle is due to begin in 2019, and US forces can land at the opening of the Baltic Sea to help with the invasion of Germany.(Secret) We send Australia a proposal for a joint space program, as we are going to put Norwegian colonists on the Moon by 2020 earliest. The STPA is at its "Beta Stage" and is ready for testing. We ask Israel to join us in witnessing the testing of the world's largest particle accelerator.(Israel Response Required) ** Australia Dip-We agree to Norway's offer. *'Portugal'We agree to sell anything we can to Australia to cover the cost of buying the Canaries, and, in fear of German expansion, and surrounding conflict, we propose a defensive pact with Canada, USA, Spain, Andorra, France, Italy, the UK and Brazil. It would be called the Roses Of Earth (ROE) ** Australia Dip-We offer an alliance to Portugal. *'Israel: '''we agree to Norway's particle acsellerater plan, and also pledge a few buts of plasma producing machines we have made in our labs. We use our whole tank force to push at ISIS'S territory in Syria ('MOD RESPONSE NEEDED') **'Mod Response': Israel's tank force successfully pushes back ISIS' troops into Northern Syria. *'Malaŵi:We start up the building of new airfields, cassava farms and hospitals. Inoculation by vaccines are issued to all children by law. Feminine genital mutilation is banned as crule and barbaric action to Women. 2 more amethyst mines start opened up in the south and a coal mine is opened up in the north. We offer 12,000 tonnes of coal and 1 tonne of amethyst to to any one who wishes to sell us a tank, some hand guns and a cargo helicopter. We want a free trade deal and political alliance with some of the Anglophile nations of the globe. The free trade deal and political alliance is offered to the USA, Australia, UK, Kenya, Tanzania, South Africa, Botswana, Lesotho, Swaziland, Namibbia and Zambia in an international alliance and free trade zone (mod response necessary for Africans/player response necessary for Australia and USA). It is to be called the Blantyre Alliance. **'''Mod Response: While US and Australia are considering, the other countries agree to this alliance. ** Australia Dip- We agree to the alliance\trade deal and the arms deal. Because we have our own coal we prefer to be payed with for 2 tonnes of amethyst. **'Norway Dip': We will sell you two cargo helicopters for two tonnes of amethyst, for we have no need of coal. We also would like to establish a trade deal. **'Malawi Dip:' We agree with Norways's trade deal. **'Mexican Diplomacy': We ask for trade to Malawi. **'Malawi Dip:' We agree with Mexico's trade deal. * Norway: Testing begins at the STPA. Under the supervision of Norwegian and Israeli scientists, we begin colliding light elements such as chromium before moving on to heavier metals. The testing is a great success, and we start working on the final touches before it is open to the scientific community. The Low Emission Act established in 2016 is beginning to show effect, as more people are using environment friendly alternatives to cars, coal factories and such. **'Malawi Dip:' We agree with Norway's trade deal. * Mexico: We ask for alliance with Brazil, Colombia, and Panama. We build military industrial in Monterrey. We continue send financial and humanitarian aid to NK rebels and South Korea. We build more infrastructure in Southern Mexico, such as highway, railway, and railway station. We ask for trade to Portugal Response Needed. **'Malawi Dip:' We agree with Mexico's trade deal. *'North Korean Rebels: '''We march into Pyongyang and throw grenades at strategic points, including 50 of them at Kim Jong Un's residence. Kim Jong Un is severely injured, and some people are saying that he won't survive the week. We broadcast the gay Kim Jong Un comedy movie to the entire nation of North Korea so that they will have a chance to laugh at their "beloved" leader. *'Malawi responce: We close our beauro in N. Korea, but say we will open our embacy in N. Korea once the civil war is over. * '''United States of America: President Clinton announces the support for the rebels in North Korea, saying that, "They want to have the people of North Korea go forward, as the current government wants them to go backwards." She sends 200 special operative forces to Pyongyang to help take control of the city. She orders the battleships that are located on the Yellow Sea and Japanese Sea to fire on North Korean strongholds on the shores. President Clinton says that if the North Korean rebels succeed the embassy will begin construction in Washington D.C., and that the possible ambassador is starting to be vetted for the position. Many Americans supported the American aid in the North Korean civil war, and President Hillary Clinton's overall popularity rises to 55%. In the House of Representatives, the "Abortions Right Act" passes with a 63 to 100 vote and goes to the senate and they will vote next year. American scientists are getting closer to the cure of cancer thanks to the Malaria genes that could lead to the cure and over the next few years will be tested. President Clinton congratulates Norway on their success with the environment and tells the American people that, "We need to follow Norway's lead and save the environment for us also. (Secret) President Clinton says that the American troops are starting to be trained for battle in Germany for Operation High Castle next year. She starts having planned meetings with her National Security team on exactly where and how to land on German land (Secret). * Australia- We continue to keep a close eye on Korean immigrants. An Australian ASAS special forces unit blows up a North Korean government arms dump in Kanggye and sabotage equipment at a Kanggye lead mine. They then leave as covertly as they arrived one day later. 1,000 troopers are recruited and they are sent to Japan for a year as part of the defense pact with Japan. We openly declare our support for the Korean Rebels and give them 100 anti-tank missiles and a patrol boat. We invest in solar power test units. **'Australia Dip: '''We admire Norway's work on the environment. The Prime Minister urges that that any nations that are interested in solar power can turn up at our 2019 Melbourne Energy Conference next year so as to set a common target and standards for solar power generation in there respective nations. We send an invite to ''all nations with a player who want to turn up (player response needed) and to Japan, Malaysia, Thailand, Indonesia, E. Timor, New Zealand, S. Korea, Palau, Fiji, The Philippines and Papua New Guinea (mod to decide if they turn up). ***'United States diplomacy:' President Clinton will be honored yo attend 2019 Melbourne Energy Conference ***'Mod response:' Japan, Malaysia, Thailand, Indonesia, East Timor, New Zealand, South Korea, Palau, Fiji, The Philippines, and Papua New Guinea all agree to attend the 2019 Melbourne Energy Conference next year, sending their leaders. ***'Portugal: '''We decline Australia's alliance offer, saying we want as few allies as possible as we don't want to be dragged into small petty wars. We also ask if we could join the Melbourne Energy Conference, despite being so far away. ****'Australia Dip':Yes, Portugal can attend the Melbourne Energy Conference. ****'Australia Dip':We issue a last minuet invite for Melbourne Energy Conference to Jordan, Singapore, South Africa and Tuvalu (mod decide if they want to join in). ****'Norway Dip': We would also like to attend the Melbourne Energy Conference. ***'Mexican Diplomacy': We would like to join the Energy Conference in Melbourne. 2019 * '''Australia'- We continue to keep a close eye on Korean immigrants. The Solomon Islands and Vanuatu have a literacy campaign and better roads. Lead and iron mining increases in Australia proper. Solar power is invested in and a solar power station is built near Alice Springs. 100 grenades, 50 mortars, 1,000 rifles, 100 machine guns, 200 pistols and 5 armored cars are made and sent to they are sent to help the Republic of North Korea (Rebel Group). 1,000 troopers are recruited. 25 light tanks, 25 fighter jets, 2 Frigates and a corvette are made for Australian use in case of any attack on the mainland of Australia. The 2019 Melbourne Energy Conference opens with the aim of promoting solar power use and that attending nations should have 30%+ solar power generation by 2025. A left wing student sit in occurs in Brisbane, but it is peacefully dispersed. ** Australia Dip-We issue a last minuet invite for Melbourne Energy Conference to Jordan, Singapore, Taiwan, South Africa, Malta and Tuvalu (mod decide if they want to join in). ** Australia Dip-We offer a trade deal to Taiwan and the Philippines (mod decide if they want to join in). * Norway: We have completed our particle accelerator, and it is now available to the scientific community. Our nuclear fusion reactor designs have been completed and construction is underway. We start selecting colonists for our space program and lunar colony. Australia is invited to select their own astronauts and colonists for this endeavor that will progress the human race.(Australia Response Needed) We have almost achieved the Low Emission Act's goal, with almost 70% of emissions removed from our territories, and we decide to go to the Melbourne Energy Conference to promote our nuclear fusion technology and geothermal plants.(Secret) We urge the US to hurry up the invasion as most of our population is now influenced with propaganda, but we have set up propoganda of our own to counter it. We tell them they can transit their armies in Denmark. (End Secret) ** Australia Dip-'''We pick 5 astronauts and they start training. We agree to co-operate with Norway in outer space. We launch a weather satellite. * '''United States: President Hillary Clinton wins her re-election campaign against Republican Chris Christie. Former Republican nominee for president, Donald Trump is calling on the people to have close the United States to Korean immigrants in case of North Korean spies with Clinton responding, "You're not the President of the United States so you do your job and let me do my job." Clinton reassures that Korean immigrants will go through the regular process that every other immigrant goes through when entering the United States. (Secret) President Clinton orders the NSA to do a thorough background check on Korean immigrants, along with tapping into their computers, phones, television, etc... to make sure that they are not spies (Secret). President Clinton orders that 2,500 troops be moved to the northern area of North Korea, around the city of Cholsan, Ryongampo, and Sonchon to begin the main American invasion. President Clinton says at the State of the Union, "We all knew this war was coming, and we will win this war against one of the few remaining Communist governments in this world. I can promise this one thing, that we will try our best not to hurt any civilians only help them and take care of them." Her speech is broadcast around the world in almost every country. (Secret) President Clinton prepares the nuclear arsenal just in case North Korea launches their nuclear weapons in an act of last resort (Secret). President Clinton, along with the entire country keep a close eye on what is happening in Europe. Clinton responds by asking Congress for a Deceleration of War against Germany (MOD RESPONSE NEEDED). This is strongly supported by the American people. (Secret) President Clinton tells Norway that the United States will invade in their supposed area as soon as Congress puts through the Deceleration of War against Germany (Secret). The "Abortion Rights Act" passes through the Senate with a 63 to 100 vote and goes to the desk of the President herself, which she of course signs, saying that for now on abortion is constitutional right to all women in the United States, abortion clinics will be opened in all 50 states, it doesn't have to be life threatening to get an abortion, and that Congress cannot repeal this law in the future. The bill is supported mostly by liberals but very much hated with conservatives and already the capital is seeing protests against abortion. * We ask (again) Brazil, Colombia, and Panama for alliance. We also ask Chile and Uruguay. This military, politic, and economy alliance will be named "Trans-Latino Treaty Alliance". Response Needed. We continue support North Korean Rebels and South Korea. We send some financial aid and military equipment to there. We continue improve our economy. We start develop the renewable energy. We would like to join the Melbourne Energy Conference. ** Australia Dip-''' Mexico and Norway can join the Melbourne Energy Conference. Malcolm Turnbull also rekindles his ties with the Australian Republican Movement and plans a referendum for 2025. We offer a free trade zone and mutual defence pact with Kiribati and Tonga''(mod decide for Kiribati and Tonga).'' ** 'Malaŵi dip-':Can we join the Melbourne Energy Conference. We would like a free trade agreement with the UK and Germany. We continue to upgrade the nation's roads in a major act of engineering, the capitals' air port is developed and upgraded, tourism is put under a promotion campaing and schools are improved. The capital sees several stuffed toy factories open up in it. The nation has the opening up of many northern stone quaries and the fishing fleet is exspanded thus enlarged. ** 'Australia Dip-' Malawi can join the Melbourne Energy Conference. * '''North Korean Rebels: Much to our dismay, Kim Jong Un has survived the grenade attack. However, the good news is that he suffered incurable brain damage and may never be able to lead North Korea ever again. We warn South Korea and the US to activate their nuclear shields as the North Korean government is talking about nuking Seoul and Washington DC. *'Army of the Willing (Syrian Islamist Factions):' The rebels factions begin to work on rallying up all rebel factions in Syria mostly in Aleppo sending 2,000 troops. In the South rebels begin to fire into Damascus. With the Syrian-Israeli alliance (even thought that is ASB) begin to rally up factions across Syria. The groups begin to fight IS mostly by arming smaller rebel groups. Islamist Factions are mainly leading the fight while other Factions are lacking behind. With the Israeli invasion (even thought ASB, due to the fact that Syria's biggest allies are Hezbollah and Iran) the group begin to use snipers to kill Israeli troops,along with IEDs. We ask Hamas for a alliance due to their ties with Iran being on the line due to the Syrian Civil War, along with us fighting Israel in Syria. Operation Badir is made that is a push for taking all of Aleppo. **'it is not asb, '''purely an alliance for the destruction of ISIS. ***It is a interesting idea that Syria and Israel could make a ''Temporary anti-ISIS\IS alliance. (Trish pt7). ***Syria would never ally with Israel,Iraq is Iran puppet and they are fighting ISIS ***Hezbollah is fighting ISIS and they are one of Syria's biggest allies ***'Iran is fighting ISIS and they are Syria's biggest allies' ***If Syria allies with Israel THEY WILL LOSE ALL SUPPORT WITH THEIR ALLIES (INCLUDING RUSSIA) AND SYRIA ISN'T WILLING TO DO THAT ***Plus Syria is in a alliance against ISIS with Iraq,Iran,and Lebanon. ****OK.Trish pt7 (talk) 23:31, June 21, 2016 (UTC) *****I would like to know is what Israel's player called "Syria" all non ISIS factions, FSA, Assad or the PPU?Trish pt7 (talk) 00:51, June 22, 2016 (UTC) *****My faction is anti ISIS and anti Assad *****OK. *'Israel:' we work on more tanks to send to the Isis front, and work on sensors to combat ISIS snipers. * Australia Dip-We offer our support to the Free Syrian Army and give them 100 rifles, 50 machine guns and 50 pistols. * Norway: We start developing nanotechnology and study exotic matter created in our particle accelerator. We launched the colony components to the moon and our astronauts/colonists are standing by to wait for our Australian friends.(Australia Response Needed) We construct more nuclear fusion plants and we would like to help America in developing a cure for malaria.(American Response Needed) **'Australia:' We send our astronauts to Norway, build a series of solar power stations near Darwin and start on nano-technology. Category:Map Games Category:Sequel Category:Humanity's Course 2 (Map Game) Category:Modern era Map Games